SAASS Comps Prep Wiki
=[http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/601_Foundations_of_Strategy 601 Foundations of Strategy] (Huck) [[Carr, E.H., The Twenty Years' Crisis, 1919-1939]] [[Horne, The Price of Glory]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/Kuhn,_The_Structure_of_Scientific_Revolutions_(1962) Kuhn,The Structure of Scientific Revolutions (1962)] [[Larrabee, Commander in Chief: Franklin Delano Roosevelt, His Lieutenants, and Their War]] [[Walzer, Just and Unjust Wars]] [[Brauer and van Tuyll, Castles, Battles and Bombs: How Economics Explains Military History]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/Waldrop,_M._Mitchell,_Complexity_(1992) Waldrop, M. Mitchell, Complexity (1992) ] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/Allison_and_Zelikow,_The_Essence_of_Decision Allison and Zelikow, The Essence of Decision] [[Jervis, Perception and Misperception in International Politics]] [[Morgan, Images of Organizations]] [[Khong, Analogies at War]] [[Olson, The Logic of Collective Action]] [[Janis, Groupthink]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/600_Foundatinos_of_Strategy_(Bob_O) 600 Foundations of Strategy] (Bob-O) [[Lyle Thucydides|Thucydides]] [[Sun Tzu, The Art of War|Sun Tzu, The Art of War (Ancient)]] [[Clausewitz, On War]] [[Jomini, The Art of War|Jomini, The Art of War (1800)]] [[Moltke on the Art of War]] [[Liddel Hart, Strategy|Hart, Strategy (1954)]] [[Fuller, The Foundations of the Science of War]] [[Tuhkachevskii: Deep Battle and Op Art|Tukhachevskii]] [[Mahan: On Naval Strategy]] [[Corbett, Some Principles of Maritime Warfare|Corbett, Some Principles of Maritime Warfare (1911)]] [[Boyd: A Discourse on Winning and Losing]] [[Wylie, Military Strategy]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/627_History_of_Air_Power_I 627 History of Air Power I] (Small) [[Lord Tedder, Air Power in War]] [[Tami Davis Biddle, Rhetoric and Reality in Air Warfare|Biddle, Rhetoric and Reality in Air Warfare (2002)]] [[Morrow, The Great War in the Air]] [[Douhet, Command of the Air|Douhet, Command of the Air (1921)]] [[Meilinger, Trenchard, Slessor, and RAF Doctrine Before WWII|Meilinger, "Trenchard, Slessor, and RAF Doctrine Before WWII"]] [[Slessor, Air Power and Armies]] [[Sherman, Air Warfare]] [[Billy Mitchell, Winged Defense|Mitchell, Winged Defense (1925)]] [[Westermann, FLAK]] [[Peattie, Sunburst]] [[Hone, Friedman, and Mandeles "American and British Carrier Development"]] [[Overy, The Air War, 1939-1945]] [[Overy, Battle of Britain]] [[Reynolds, The Fast Carriers]] [[Griffith, MacArthur's Airman]] [[Hughes, Overlord]] [[Grayling, Among the Dead Cities]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/632_Strategy_and_Coercion 632 Strategy and Coercion] (Scratch) [[Strategy and Coercion Guide]] [[Lesson 1: Brodie - Strategy in the Missile Age|Brodie,]][[Lesson 1: Brodie - Strategy in the Missile Age|Strategy in the Missile Age]] [[Brodie, Strategy in the Missile Age|Brodie, Strategy in the Missile Age (1959)]] [[Waltz, Theory of International Politics]] [[Sagan & Waltz, The Spread of Nuclear Weapons]] S[[Thomas Schelling, Arms and Influence|chelling, Arms and Influence (1966)]] [[Robert Pape, Bombing to Win|Pape, Bombing to Win (1996)]] [[Pape, Dying to Win]] [[Wohlstetter, Pearl Harbor: Warning and Decision]] [[Schelling, The Strategy of Conflict]] [[Axelrod, The Evolution of Cooperation]] [[Gilpin, Global Political Economy (2001)]] [[Steil & Litan, Financial Statecraft]] [[Hufbauer, Economic Sanctions Revisited]] [[Gilpin, War and Change in World Politics]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/628_History_of_Air_Power_II 628 History of Air Power II] (Nomad) [[Lesson 1 World War II: History, Memory, and Airpower (Stephen Walt, "The Search for a Science of Strategy: A Review Essay"; David MacIsaac, Strategic Bombing in World War Two; Gian Gentile, How Effective is Strategic Bombing?)|Lesson 1 World War II: History, Memory, and Airpower ('''Stephen Walt''', "The Search for a Science of Strategy: A Review Essay"; '''David MacIsaac''', ''Strategic Bombing in World War Two''; '''Gian Gentile''', ''How Effective is Strategic Bombing?'')]] [[Lesson 2_Admirals and Generals: Air Power Gets a Role (Jeffrey Barlow, Revolt of the Admirals)|Lesson 2 Admirals and Generals: Air Power Gets a Role ('''Jeffrey Barlow''', ''Revolt of the Admirals'')]] [[Lesson 3_Berlin Airlift: Air Power Makes the Cold War Cold (Andrei Cherny, The Candy Bombers)|Lesson 3 Berlin Airlift: Air Power Makes the Cold War Cold ('''Andrei Cherny''', ''The Candy Bombers'')]] [[Lesson 4_Korean War: Air Power in a Straitjacket (Robert Osgood, Limited War: The Challenge to American Security--pp. 13-27; Conrad Crane, American Airpower Strategy in Korea, 1950-1953)|Lesson 4 Korean War: Air Power in a Straitjacket ('''Robert Osgood''', ''Limited War: The Challenge to American Security''--pp. 13-27; '''Conrad Crane''', ''American Airpower Strategy in Korea, 1950-1953'')]] [[Lesson 5_The Korean War: Air Power, Chinese Style (Xiaoming Zhang, Red Wings Over the Yalu)|Lesson 5 The Korean War: Air Power, Chinese Style ('''Xiaoming Zhang''', ''Red Wings Over the Yalu'')]] [[Lesson 6_Space: Science, Technology, and the Frontier (Walter McDougall, The Heavens and the Earth: A Political History of the Space Age)|Lesson 6 Space: Science, Technology, and the Frontier ('''Walter McDougall''', ''The Heavens and the Earth: A Political History of the Space Age'')]] [[Lesson 7_The Strategic Air Command: Relating Policy, Strategy, and Operations (Campbell Craig, Destroying the Village: Eisenhower and Thermonuclear War; David Rosenberg, "The Origins of Overkill: Nuclear Weapons and American Strategy, 1945-1960")|Lesson 7 The Strategic Air Command: Relating Policy, Strategy, and Operations ('''Campbell Craig''', ''Destroying the Village: Eisenhower and Thermonuclear War; '''''David Rosenberg''', "The Origins of Overkill: Nuclear Weapons and American Strategy, 1945-1960")]] [[Lesson 8_The Vietnam War: Air Power Underwrites Risk (Martin Windrow, The Last Valley: Dien Bien Phu and the French Defeat in Vietnam)|Lesson 8 The Vietnam War: Air Power Underwrites Risk ('''Martin Windrow''', ''The Last Valley: Dien Bien Phu and the French Defeat in Vietnam'')]] [[Lesson 9/10_Vietnam: The Air War over North Vietnam (Mark Clodfelter, The Limits of Air Power: The American Bombing of North Vietnam; Stephen Randolph, Powerful and Brutal Weapons)|Lesson 9/10 Vietnam: The Air War over North Vietnam ('''Mark Clodfelter''', ''The Limits of Air Power: The American Bombing of North Vietnam; '''''Stephen Randolph''', ''Powerful and Brutal Weapons'')]] [[Lesson 11_Vietnam: The Air War over South Vietnam (Ian Horwood, Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War)|Lesson 11 Vietnam: The Air War over South Vietnam ('''Ian Horwood''', ''Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War'')]] [[Lesson 12_Strategy, Doctrine, Theory: Air Power Matures (James Kitfield, Prodigal Soldiers--pp. 123-299; See next lesson for John Olsen reading)|Lesson 12 Strategy, Doctrine, Theory: Air Power Matures ('''James Kitfield''', ''Prodigal Soldiers--''pp. 123-299; See next lesson for John Olsen reading)]] [[Lesson 13_Gulf War: Strategic Air Attack (John Olsen, John Warden and the Renaissance of American Air Power; and Strategic Air Power in Desert Storm--pp. 127-296)|Lesson 13 Gulf War: Strategic Air Attack ('''John Olsen''', ''John Warden and the Renaissance of American Air Power''; and ''Strategic Air Power in Desert Storm''--pp. 127-296)]] [[Lesson 14 Gulf War I: AirLand Battle (Diane Putney, Airpower Advantage; Gulf War Air Power Survey; Eliot Cohen, "The Mystique of Air Power"; David Deptula, "Firing For Effect"; Daryl Press, "The Myth of Air Power...")|Lesson 14 Gulf War I: AirLand Battle ('''Diane Putney''', ''Airpower Advantage''; ''Gulf War Air Power Survey''; '''Eliot Cohen''', "The Mystique of Air Power"; '''David Deptula''', "Firing For Effect"; '''Daryl Press''', "The Myth of Air Power...")]] [[Lesson 15_Air Power over Kosovo: Revival or Retreat (Dag Henriksen, NATO's Gamble: Combining Diplomacy and Air power in the Kosovo Crisis)|Lesson 15 Air Power over Kosovo: Revival or Retreat ('''Dag Henriksen''', ''NATO's Gamble: Combining Diplomacy and Air power in the Kosovo Crisis'')]] [[Lesson 16_Contemporary Experiences at Air War (Thomas Erhard's USAF Acquisitions Strategy)|Lesson 16 Contemporary Experiences at Air War ('''Thomas Erhard's '''USAF Acquisitions Strategy)]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/667_Information_and_Cyber_Power 667 Information and Cyber Power] (Bas) [[Bousquet, The Scientific Way of Warfare]] [[Brate, Technomanifestos]] [[Brenner, Cyberthreats]] [[Libicki, Conquest in Cyberspace]] [[Lonsdale, The Nature of War in the Information Age (2004)|Lonsdale, Nature of War in the Information Age]] [[Lord, Perils and Promise of Global Transparency]] [[Sunstein, Infotopia]] [[Taleb, Black Swan]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/660_Technology_and_Military_Innovation 660 Technology and Military Innovation] (Oz) [[White, Medieval Technology and Social Change]] [[Smith and Marx, Does Technology Drive History?]] [[Bijker, Hughes, and Pinch, The Social Construction of Technological Systems]] [[McNeill, The Pursuit of Power]] [[Posen, The Sources of Military Doctrine]] [[Rosen, Winning the Next War]] [[Wildenberg, Destined for Glory]] [[MacKenzie, Inventing Accuracy]] [[Hasik, Arms and Innovation]] [[Kurzweil, The Age of Spiritual Machines]] [[Kurzweil, The Age of Spiritual Machines| ]][[Singer, Wired for War|Singer, Wired For War]] [[665 Space Power and National Security]] (Rooster) [[Everett Dolman, Astropolitik|Dolman, Astropolitik (2002)]] [[Spires, Beyond Horizons]] [[Moltz, The Politics of State Security|Moltz, The Politics of Space Security]] [[Sheehan, M. The International Politics of Space|Sheehan, The International Politics of Space]] [[Peterson, International Regimes for the Final Frontier]] [[Moore, Twilight War]] [[Klein, Space Warfare]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/644_Irregular_Warfare 644 Irregular Warfare] (Rob) Lesson 1: [[Hoffman, Inside Terrorism|Hoffman, Inside Terrorism (pp. 1-41)]]; [[Kiras, James. “Irregular Warfare” in David Jordan, et al. Understanding Modern Warfare]]; Gurr, Ted Robert, ''Why Men Rebel'', Chapters 2-3. Lesson 2: Shultz, Richard, et al. ''Armed Groups: A Tier-One Security Priority; Kiras, ''Special Operations and Strategy'', Chapters 1, 4, 5.; Lawrence, T.E. “The Evolution of a Revolt.”; Tse-Tung, Mao. “On Protracted Warfare.”'' Lesson 3: [[Guevara, Guerrilla Warfare]]'', ''pp. 50-74; 148-162; 313-324.; Debray, Regis. ''Revolution in the Revolution.'' Lesson 4: [[Joes, Resisting Rebellion]]; Sepp, Kalev. “Best Practices in Counterinsurgency.” Lesson 5: [[Galula, Pacification in Algeria 1956-1958]]; [[Trinquier, Modern Warfare]] Lesson 6: Arkin, William. ''Divining Victory''.; Corum and Johnson, ''Airpower in Small Wars,'' Introduction and Conclusion, and Chapters 4-5. Lesson 7: Lia, Brynjar. ''Architect of Global Jihad''.; Qutb, Sayyid. ''Milestones, ''pp. 7-105.; Hoffman, Bruce. ''Inside Terrorism. ''Chapters 6-7. Lesson 8: ''[[Jones, In The Graveyard of Empires]]'' ' Lesson 9: [[Kilcullen, The Accidental Guerrilla]] Lesson 10: Sinno, Abdulkader. ''Organizations at War in Afghanistan and Beyond''. Lesson 11: [[Nagl, Learning to Eat Soup with a Knife]];'' Robert. ''Bureaucracy Does Its Thing.' Lesson 12: Moyar, Mark. ''A Question of Command.'' [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/643_Strategy_and_Campaign_Planning 643 Strategy and Campaign Planning] (Sugar) [[Ikle, Every War Must End]] [[Definitions of Strategy|Definitions of Strategy Collected]] [[Lyle Strat to plans|Strat to plans]] [[Defining victory]] [[Lyle Treatise|Eastern Concepts of Seeking Efficacy]] [[Lyle SOD and Design|EBO, NCW, and SOD]] [[Lyle Design|Design]] [[Lyle service planning doctrine|Service planning doctrine]] [[Lyle CCDE|Centralized Control and Decentralized Execution debates]] [http://saass.wikia.com/wiki/670_Contemporary_Defense_Policy 670 Contemporary Defense Policy] (Meg & Push) [[The Constitution (Lesson 1)]] [[Liberty versus Security (Lesson 2)|Stone, War and Liberty (Lesson 2)]] [[Huntington, The Soldier and the State]] (Lesson 3) [[Cohen, Supreme Command (Lesson 3)|Cohen, Supreme Command (Lesson 4)]] [[Halperin & Clapp, Bureaucratic Politics and Foreign Policy (Lesson 5)]] [[Goldstein, Lessons in Disaster: McGeorge Bundy and the Path to War in Vietnam (Lesson 7)]] [[Kagan, Ikenberry, and Kurth -- American Strategy after the Bush Doctrine (Lesson 8)]] [[Sorensen, The Process and Politics of Defense Acquisition (Lesson 9)]] [[Singer, Corporate Warriors (Lesson 10)]] =[[Sample Comps Questions]]